Bodyguards
by blackcatismeow
Summary: The Messenger fo Freedom, Red Knight and Orb Girl are the bodyguards of the Pink Princess. What will happen to them? Will there be a love story between them? Completed.
1. New bodyguards

A/N: This will be a long one, actually my first long one, so it maybe strained. Please read and review so that I can improve my skill. Thank you very much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.



Chapter 1:

"Princess, here are your new bodyguards." Announced an old guard.

"Oh, thank you." A pink haired girl replied gently. She was the Princess of the Magical Land, Lacus Clyne, also known as the Pink Princess. The old guard took a step back and nodded backward. Three good-looking boys came in from behind the great oak door. They bowed and then kept their posture still.

"Please introduce yourselves." The princess demanded with a warm smile across her cherry lips.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied a brown haired boy respectfully. "My name's Kira Yamato or Kira Hibiki. I'm sixteen, and I'm also known as Messenger of Freedom." He tilted his head up to look at the princess with crystal violet eyes. He was a cute one, and the princess blushed at him.

"My name's Athrun Zala, also called Red Knight. I'm sixteen, too." Came a drop dead gorgeous blue haired boy with emerald green eyes. The princess nodded and looked at the one left.

"My name's Cagalli Yula Attha or Cagalli Hibiki also called Orb Girl. I'm also sixteen." Spoke the blonde.

"Oh, you are a girl?" The princess questioned surprised. "And… You are Mr. Hibiki… err… Kira here's sister?"

"Yes Ma'am." The blonde answered nodded. Her amber orbs were studying the princess sitting in front of her curiously.

"Whoa, that's great. I have never seen a girl being a bodyguard. Well, from now, this palace is your own house. Please stay here and be comfortable. Oh, and one more thing, please don't call me Ma'am, I'm still young. Clyne is okay." The princess giggled and demanded with her singing voice. "Then, Mister Rivera, please take care of them."

The guard nodded and the four bowed again, then they walked out of the room.

"_Mister Hibiki looks so cute." _The princess thought smiling, and she blushed lightly at that thought.



"Hey Kira, do you know anything about this princess we are in charge of protecting?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"I don't know much about her, father just told me that she is the only child of the King, so she needs to be protected with strict security." Kira answered shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I heard that she's quite a nice princess, but there are many people want to kidnap her to put pressure on the King. That's why we are here." Athrun explained not looking at Cagalli. "Well, anyway, when will we have our schedule?"

The two shook their heads, but the old guard answered for them:

"You will start your job tomorrow. Your work is to follow the Princess everywhere she goes in order to protect her. Remember, don't let anyone harm her, or else you will have to receive punishments, understand?"

The three nodded their heads. They were heading for their new rooms. While crossing the garden, they saw a brown haired girl running among the flowers. Following her was a tanned blonde.

"Well, Mister Rivera, our job is the same as that boy over there?" Cagalli asked pointing at the running blonde. The old man nodded and introduced:

"That one is the bodyguard of Miss Haww, the child of our prime minister. Please don't forget that. So be respectful to her, and try to help that boy. Oh, I forget, his name is Dearka Elsman."

Then they arrived at a room with a quite large door. The old man pointed at the door and said:

"This is your room, boys. Come in and feel comfortable. And Miss Hibiki, please follow me to your room." The boys came into the room and choked. It was really luxurious with wooden furniture and a huge lighting fixture on the ceiling. There were two beds and a bathroom with a large tube. At the end of the room was a glass window which had a great sight of the garden.

"This room sure is for the dudes." Kira commented wincing.

"Hey there's a door here, Kira." Athrun pointed at a wooden door and came near it, "Where does this lead to?" He opened the door and found a smaller room, but not less luxurious. And he heard the door opened, and when he saw the one who was stepping in, his jaw dropped.

"Attha?"

"Huh? What are you doing here Zala?" The one who was standing at the door questioned suspiciously.

"There's a strange door in our room, I opened it and find this room." Athrun explained defensively.

"Ah, that's right. There's a door connecting the two rooms, so if you three need something, you can call your partner." The old man said with a smile across his face. Then he told the three to change into their normal clothes to start their trip around the palace so that they wouldn't get lost. Five minutes later, they were standing ready in front of their rooms.

"So, let's go. Next time, if you get lost, you can ask the maids." The man said, "There's nowhere you can go except the Princess's room. If you don't have the permission, then do **not** walk in or else you would be punished, get it?"

"Yes sir." The three answered, noting to themselves. The palace was a really large place, and it was really easy to get lost. But wherever they went, the two boys copied the place into their memories perfectly, as if they were the cameras. But that was difficult for the blonde to remember the entire place in the palace, after all, she was a normal girl. (**Author's** **explanation:** Athrun was the child of a wizard, and Kira was the child of a witch, so they had better brain and physical abilities comparing to the normal ones. In Gundam Seed, they are the ones called Coordinators. About Cagalli, she was the step sister of Kira, so she was only a normal person or a Natural if you like. Well, I got the idea a long time ago, and now I put it here. It maybe not the same as the anime, but well, this is a fiction, right?)

At about 7:30 pm, they returned to their room exhausted.

"Okay, you will have dinner at 8:00. The maids will bring your meals to you. About one hour later, they will come to clear it away. Hope you will have a good dinner and nice sleep." The man said, then he carefully recommended: "Tomorrow at 6:00 am, you will have to be ready at the Princess's room. Don't be late. And again, follow her to everywhere she goes and take good care of her, okay?"

The three merely nodded as they were so tired. Then they came in to have a shower and relax before having dinner.

"Oh, when is dinner? I'm starving." Cagalli whined to herself. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door. She ran to open it and saw a hearty meal ready for her. She took it in and devoured all. Then she put the meal out for the maids to clear, so as they wouldn't have to come into her room. Then she threw herself on the bed and quickly went to sleep. Before her brain totally relaxed, she thought:

"_Athrun Zala… Nice name. He… is… interesting."_



The next morning…

"Cagalli! Wake up!" Kira called knocking at the door they shared. The only sounds he received were the groaning of the girl.

"Wake up wake up or we will be late!" Kira called patiently.

"Give me five more minutes." Cagalli grunted sleepily.

"**No!** The Princess is waiting!" Kira growled, started to be impatient.

"What? The Princess?" Cagalli sat up immediately as the word struck her sleeping brain. "Geez, why didn't you say that first?" and launched to the bathroom in less than a second. Her uniform was the same designed as Athrun's and Kira's. It was the red kind of ZAFT suit, but with a black cloak behind. Cagalli sure looked like a boy in the suit.

Five minutes later, they were running along the corridor led to the princess's room. Then Cagalli suddenly stopped at a huge door.

"Is this her room?" She asked.

"No, Attha. Her room is about 100 meters ahead." Athrun stopped and gave a smile. Cagalli's heart wanted to stop beating when she saw his enticing smile. Her face turned red uncontrollably, and she fell into a loss of words. All she could do was nodded and ran ahead bending her head down.

"What's with her?" Athrun asked his best buddy innocently while continued running.

"Heh heh, I will tell you when the right time comes." Kira answered smiling deviously. They arrived at the princess's room oak door at exactly 6:00. The room was really quiet. Kira cleared his throat and knocked the door gently:

"Princess, have you waken up yet?" He asked with cautious voice. No answer.

"Good morning, Princess." Kira called out louder. Still no answer.

"Did something happen to her?" Cagalli asked her brother with a sweat drop on her head.

"I don't know." Kira shrugged, but inside he was starting to be worried. "Princess." He called again, louder so that anyone in that room, even sleeping could hear. No sounds could be heard from inside.

"Excuse me." Kira apologized and slowly opened the door as he was really really worried about the Princess's safety. To their surprise, the room was empty.

To be continued.

A/N: So, how is my first chapter of this fic? Please review, telling me whether it's good or bad, so that I can do better the next chapters. Thank you very much for reading this.


	2. First day of work, problem

A/N: Here goes chapter 2. Enjoy it and review for me please. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.



… The room was empty.

"Good morning." A singing voice echoed behind them. The three jumped out of their skin and turned around.

"Princess!" They gasped in unison. The pink haired girl was grinning at them innocently.

"What's the matter? Are you worried about me?" She asked blinking.

"Why are you out so early?" Kira asked the princess after giving a sigh of relief.

"Oh? Ah yeah, I went down to the garden to pick some flowers. Is anything wrong?" She answered holding a bunch of fragrant flowers up.

"No, nothing, just… We are worried about your safety." Kira replied respectfully. Then he bowed his head to the princess, stepped back and stood straight. "Now where should we go Your Highness?" He asked.

"Let's see. Then… Let's go down to have breakfast. After that I will visit a friend of mine. And Mister Kira, please don't call me 'Your Highness' or anything similar to it. You make me shudder. Oh, I can call you Kira, right?" The girl winced, and then she walked into the room to put the flowers on the table.

"Now let's go." She smiled at the three and went out. They headed for the dining room, the princess walked in front of the three bodyguards, it was the very first rule for them to follow. When they arrived at the room, breakfast was ready.

"Well, come sit here and have breakfast with me." The princess pointed at the empty seats and invited warmly.

"Princess, please don't say so, we can't sit with you. That will be extremely disregardful of us." Athrun refused sweat dropping while the other two widened their eyes in surprise, they had never seen a princess invite her bodyguards to have breakfast with her in their entire life.

"Oh, is that so?" The princess said in disappointment, then she turned to her nanny, "Is it okay if they have breakfast with me?"

"If that's what you want, princess, then…" But she was cut off by the excited girl:

"See? It's okay, so sit down and have breakfast with me. How will you follow me the whole day without eating anything?" She demanded smiling.

"But Your Highness, we can't." Kira protested weakly.

"Mister Kira, if you call me 'Your Highness' again, then don't ever see my face again." She warned pouting. "Just sit down, that's an order." She ordered a bit grouchily. The three sweat dropped and looked at each other questioningly. They didn't dare to sit with their master, but being disobedient to the princess since their first day of work is…

"You don't want to sit with me?" She asked smiling dangerously while a vein popped on her forehead. (Anime style)

"Yes Ma'am." They replied in unison and sat down immediately worrying about their lives once their princess got angry.

"That's good. Now have breakfast. Don't think that I'm a princess or your master, just think that you are having your breakfast with a friend." She demanded satisfactorily.

"Yes Ma'am." They replied starting the meal as gently as they could. Even for Cagalli, a real carnivore, ate like a shy missy. When they all finished, the princess told the servants to have her carriage ready. Then at about 8:00 in the morning, they started their journey. Before stepping in the carriage, the girl announced:

"Uhm, my friend's place is quite far away, so we will take the whole day before returning to the palace, so you three can sit in the carriage with me."

But the three determinedly protested. Athrun and Kira would ride horse behind the carriage, but they left Cagalli in the carriage with the Princess in emergency cases, and for the gender problem, the one who was left with the pink haired gentle princess had to be a girl, so that was why Cagalli was chosen. Then they started their journey.

"Uhm, Miss Hibiki, can I call you Cagalli?" The princess asked diffidently breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Of course you can Princess." Cagalli replied and tried her best to force a smile. _"This princess is pretty nice isn't she?" _She thought.

"Really? I'm glad." The princess grinned as big as she could.

"_And friendly."_ Cagalli added to herself.

"Uhm, Cagalli? I heard that you can control the water, right?" The princess continued looking at the blonde sitting in front of her admiringly.

"Ah, uh, yeah, that's why people call me Orb Girl." Cagalli answered with a slight blush on her face.

"Great! Can you show me? Please? Just a little." The girl jumped up like a kid.

"Err, when it's not needed, we shouldn't use our special abilities." Cagalli replied shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, please, just a little. Please Cagalli…" The excited girl insisted, her eyes turned sparkling, she was using her unique puppy-dog-eyes attack.

"Princess, please understand… I… Err…" Cagalli tried to explain to the childish pink haired girl and tried to avoid her look, but it was of no use.

"Come on, Cagalli, please…" The princess continued her attack. The blonde used to be stubborn, and no one could tell her to do anything she didn't want, but facing that cute girl's special attack, all her determinedness vanished.

"Okay alright Princess, but just don't look at me like that please." She sighed defeated while the other girl jumped in victory.

"Please watch carefully, I will only show you this time." The blonde said before starting her show. She closed her eyes, opened her arms, and then began to say some kind of magic words. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and said out loud:

"Poseidon the Goddess of water, I need your help, please lend me your power."

Then, suddenly two watery bubbles appeared on her hands, they were shining like the sunlight. The lights filled the carriage with its warmth.

"Whoa… How beautiful…" The princess complimented dreamily.

"Did you see that clearly?" Cagalli chuckled at the pink haired girl. The princess nodded and gave a big hand. Cagalli sighed and clenched her fist, and the bubbles disappeared immediately.

"Cagalli, aren't you a normal person? So why do you have this ability?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Well, Princess, I have studied magic with my teacher, so although I'm only a normal person, I know how to control the water." She answered leaning against the back and closed her eyes as she was a little tired of using the magic, it took quite a lot of her energy.

"So… Who did you study with?" Lacus kept asking in order to satisfy her curiosity.

"Sir Mwu La Flaga." Cagalli replied with a smile across her thin lips.

"Whoa, my father told me that he is one of the most famous wizards in the world, right?"

"Actually, he is one of **five** most famous wizards, princess."

"That rock!" The girl gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. The blonde just giggled at her young master's reaction.

"So… What abilities do Mister Zala and Mister Kira have?" The pink continued.

"About Zala, well, I don't know about him much, so I don't know what he can control, and about my brother, he can control the animal." The blonde winced and tapped her forehead thoughtfully.

"All kinds of animal?" The princess blinked in surprise. The blonde only nodded and crossed her legs.

"That's great! I will ask Mister Kira to show me his ability someday." The pink grinned toothily. "I wonder how it feels when I touch a bird, or even a tiger." The girl giggled and followed her own thought.

The small conversation brought the two closer to each other, and Cagalli felt less reluctant to the princess, indeed, she felt that the princess was really childish and she was easy to talk to.

"Uhm, Cagalli?" The pink continued again, "When it's just the two of us, please don't call me Princess, just call me Lacus. And don't treat me like I'm your master, think that I'm your friend, okay?"

"Princess!" Cagalli gasped. Her eyes widened at the princess's sudden suggest, well, more like a demand.

"Don't call me Princess, I told you." The pink pouted. "You know, I rarely have friends, so please be my friend. I sometimes feel lonely when no one treats me as a normal girl." Her voice became a little slack and she bent her head down. Cagalli suddenly felt sorry for the princess. She was a girl after all, yet no one treat her as a normal girl.

"Okay Princess… Err… Lacus… From now on, I am your bodyguard yet your friend." Cagalli tried her best to stop Lacus from crying.

"Really?" The pink lift her head up asked helplessly.

"Yeah." Cagalli nodded smiling brightly.

"**Hurray!** Thank you very much!" Lacus jumped up and hugged the confused bodyguard. **Bamb**! Cagalli fell on the floor frozen unconscious, keeping her sitting posture. (Anime style)

Meanwhile…

"Hey Athrun." Kira called while their horses were keeping pace with the carriage.

"Huh?" Athrun asked not looking at his best buddy.

"What do you think about the Princess?" Kira asked with a slight blush on his face. When he just finished his sentence, Athrun turned to him, eyes widened in surprise.

"I think she's nice and friendly. Why do you ask? Plus why are you blushing?"

"I'm **not **blushing!" Kira denied blushing brighter. His usual calm violet eyes turned puzzled, and that didn't go unnoticed by Athrun.

"You like her?" He asked quietly.

"Who the **hell** told you that I like **her**?" Kira growled to hide his blushing face and his real thought.

"Hush Kira. Don't draw attention like that. I'm your best friend, remember? So don't think that you can deceive me. Just confess it." Athrun said and then laughed out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kira said with his hackle up. His face turned into a tomato.

"No need to get angry. Your face is denouncing you." Athrun giggled.

"What? I…" But Kira fell into a loss of words.

"You what? It's no good to delude yourself." Athrun continued, his eyes flashed playfully.

"I…" Kira bit his lower lip and bent his head down of shyness. His hair was flying freely in the wind.

"If you don't like, you don't need to say it out, anyway, I know how you feel about the Princess. But never forget that you are her bodyguard." Athrun recommended. Kira only nodded. Suddenly, there was an extremely strong wind blow from the behind. The horses were almost thrown out of the road. Kira and Athrun immediately turned their heads back to find a group of men standing, with one man standing ahead. Looked like he was the one controlling the wind. They understood what was happening in no time.

"**Kira! Come and protect the princess!" **Athrun yelled at the top of his lungs and stopped his horse difficultly while Kira jumped off his horse and ran to the carriage now was stopped at his full speed.

"**Princess!" **He shouted and opened the door to see Cagalli standing in front of the pink haired girl protectively.

"What's happening, Kira?" Cagalli asked her brother with an urgent voice.

"We have no time to explain. Let's escape." Kira said quickly and looked at Lacus. The princess nodded calmly and stood up: "Let's go." Then the three ran out of the carriage, but there were two men standing at the door. Cagalli grunted in her throat, then she closed her eyes. Almost immediately, she pointed her index finger at the two strangers, and an extremely strong water jet sprayed at the two's faces. The strangers got hit and fell backward. Kira gave each of them two kicks and pulled the princess out. Cagalli ran out after them and they escaped from the battle territory. Before getting away, Cagalli saw Athrun fighting against five men. There was fire everywhere, and Athrun was moving among the fire like the real Goddess of it. When they got away safely, Cagalli told Kira:

"You stay here and protect the Princess, I'll come back to give Zala a hand."

"Wait. Let me go, you should stay here." Kira called, but she didn't hear. She was launching to the crowd at her full speed.

"Cagalli sure is worried about Mister Zala a lot." Lacus whispered, but Kira wasn't hearing, he was looking at his sister running direction worriedly.

Meanwhile Athrun was trying his best to fight against the attackers, the fire was dancing around them, and he was controlling the fire to attack them. The five were using their power to get rid of his fire. One was using the ice, two others were using the air and the wind, and the two others left were using the gravity to slow him down. The battle seemed to come to its highest point, and the attackers were at an advantage compared to Athrun when Cagalli jumped in among them.

"What are you doing **here**? Go and protect the Princess, I can handle this **myself**." Athrun growled, but Cagalli didn't hear, she closed her eyes and called the Spirit of Water out. From her hands, two watery snakes flew out and immediately attacked the five. They twisted their bodies and danced around.

"What the…?" One of them yelled when he saw the snakes. But he was stopped by one of the snakes strangling his neck. The other snake was trying to bite the one who was using the ice to stop the fire of Athrun.

"**Go back!"** Athrun ordered huskily, he was getting really angry.

"Don't bother me! I'm trying to stop them!" Cagalli snapped back. But she was affected by the fire of him, so her snakes were getting weaker every second passed. The attackers caught their chance, they put in more power so as to kill the two is quickly as possible.

"Get away Attha! You are getting weaker!" Athrun yelled worrying about the girl. But Cagalli was really stubborn, she shook her head furiously and stood still. The gravity was slowing her down, and the ones who were using the wind were trying to cut her head off by the wind blades. She got hit twice and was losing her blood. Finally, the two snakes of hers vanished and she got slashed at her shoulder.

"Cagalli!" Athrun growled. His fire became vastly stronger. The five were thrown out of the battle, and when they sat up, Athrun had already picked Cagalli up and ran at his full speed.

"You are a fool!" He grunted forgetting he was carrying her bridal style. She blushed crimson at her posture but tried to protest:

"I just came to help you out!"

"And you almost lost your life. Where's the Princess?" Athrun hissed through his gritted teeth. Cagalli eyes widened, she had never been so scared before, and now he made her frightened.

"They are hiding at a tree near the battle. But you ran past it." Cagalli answered shivering and held her wound tight to prevent the bleeding.

"D… it! Now we can't return, so it's up to Kira. Hope nothing will happen to them." He grunted.

"So… Where are we going?" Cagalli asked helplessly blinking.

"Somewhere far from here, then we will find some detours to go back to them." He said not looking at her.

To be continued.

A/N: So, how is this? Hope you all like it, please review so that the next one will be better. Thank you very much.


	3. Late night talk

A/N: I'm really writing at my non-stop. Hope you will enjoy this. Please review, I will be really depressed if you don't. Thank you very much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.



…He said not looking at her. His feet were running as fast as the lightning, although he was carrying another one, but his speed was still uncatchable. After running about five minutes, he started to swerve into the field and returned to the territory. Cagalli was getting sleepy, so she closed her eyes and leaned against his well-built body. All she could think of was: _"Am I going to die? I could neither protect the Princess nor help Zala… I'm so useless…" _Then she totally lost her consciousness and fell into the coma of losing blood. The wind was howling as he was still running not noticed that she had fell unconscious.

Cagalli opened her eyes as she smelt some fragrant flowers near her. _"Where am I? Is this heaven?" _She thought.

"Mister Kira! She has regained consciousness." Someone announced choking in tears of happiness. Immediately, she saw someone launched to her bed and asked:

"Really? Hey Cagalli? Do you recognize me?" A brown haired boy asked worriedly. "You have been sleeping like that for three days." He continued, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Kira… I…" Cagalli nodded and said weakly, but she was cut off:

"Don't say anything, Cagalli. You are still weak. Just rest. The Princess is safe now." Kira demanded wiping the tears in his eyes, he was grinning as big as he could.

"How… is… Zala?" Cagalli asked difficultly. There was only one image in her mind: Athrun carrying her bridal style running, his chiding words to her, his beautiful yet angry eyes…

"Don't worry, he's just fine. I took the Princess back to the palace with the protection of some tigers. When we arrived there, you two still haven't arrived yet, and we were really worried about you two. I wanted to go look for you, but I had to stay by the Princess's side, so I couldn't. At midnight, he carried you back with a nasty wound on your shoulder, and we immediately gave you treatment. He also was injured, but it was quite slightly, so he's fine now. My, he had never been so panicked, yet the moment he carried you in, he was extremely frightened." Kira told Cagalli the detail of their first problem with a sigh.

"_He was worried about me?"_ Cagalli thought closing her eyes, the wound became less painful as she imagined his panicked face. She gave a weak smile and went to sleep slowly in the beautiful dreams of hers.

"Sheesh, Princess, do you think she is really worried about Athrun?" Kira asked the pink haired girl sitting next to him.

"I don't know, Mister Kira, but it seems so. Now, let's go out, she needs to rest a little." Lacus answered and stood up, pulling Kira's sleeve.

"Okay, let's go." Kira stood up with the princess and walked out not forgetting to take another quick glance at his sleeping sister. _"I wonder if she has developed her feelings for Athrun."_ He thought.

Outside the room…

"Mister Athrun… Don't you want to take a look at Cagalli?" The princess asked smiling. The blue haired bodyguard just shook his head slightly and walked after the pink haired girl.



When she opened her eyes again, it was already the night. _"My, did I sleep that much?"_ She thought and tried to get up.

"Stay still, don't move, your wound hasn't completely healed." Speak a quite cold voice, the voice that came into her dreams, the voice of the person who carried her a long way back to the palace, the voice of **him**!

"Zala?" She asked, eyes widening. A pair of emerald orbs looked straight into her eyes, and his voice whispering as quiet as the wind dancing among the trees: "It's me."

His gentle arms putted her back down the bed.

"Why…" She couldn't finish her sentence because tears were felling on her face and something choked her throat. Well, Cagalli is a strong girl, and she cries is not the usual thing. Her tears were falling on her soft skin like the dews on the flowers. When Athrun saw that, he couldn't control himself anymore, he lifted his hand up and wiped her tears away with his thumb, then he hugged her tenderly and rubbed her back.

"It's okay now, please don't cry…" His voice became so soft that could melt any girls' heart. Then he let go of her and looked deep into her eyes:

"I'm glad you are okay." His eyes were absorbing her, she couldn't help but blushed like a mini sun in the night.

"Th… Thank you." She replied bending down to avoid his eyes. He just smiled and sat back on his chair.

"Anyway, why aren't you in your room?" She asked not looking at him.

"Well, I just want to check if you are okay or not." He answered turning away. "Now I shall go back." Then he stood up and was about to leave when she called him back.

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?" He turned back with a small smile across his lips.

"Can you sit with me for a minute? I have no one to talk to, and I can't go back to sleep." She demanded blushing brightly.

"Err… Okay." He hesitated for five seconds, then nodded and sat back. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked scratching his head. She thought that was a very cute gesture.

"Well, about the magic… or the Princess. Well, anything." She chuckled silently.

"Then, let's talk about each other. From now on, we are friends, right? So that's good to know more about friends." He suggested tilting her head to the left.

"Uhm, so who's your father?" She asked smiling. He returned her smile and answered:

"His name is Patrick Zala." Cagalli gasped, Patrick Zala was the most powerful wizard in the Magical Land's history.

"Whoa, you are so lucky to have a father like him. I'm only the child of two normal people, but I have studied with a wizard, so I'm a little stronger than the normal ones." She introduced. He shook his head:

"No, Attha, my father is very casual. He never worries about me or think of my safety. Sometimes I wish I had a normal family like some others." There were sadness in his eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed. She stared at him in surprise, and then in grief. There was an awkward silence between them. Each one followed their own thoughts, the moment seemed to last forever until Cagalli gulped and suggested:

"Okay, let's not talk about this sad topic anymore. Just talk about something fun, okay?"

Athrun only nodded and looked at her questioningly.

"So… Do you know how to play a musical instrument?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. I know how to play the violin, but not very well. But Kira is a really good violinist. Have you ever heard him play?" He answered then asked.

"Of course, he's my own brother. Will you play the violin for me someday? I really want to know how well you can do." She said with a smile.

"Then, when you get over this, I will play." He gave a small laugh. "How about you?"

"I don't know to play anything, however, I can sing. I'm sure that you can record my voice to frighten the ghosts" She joked playfully. "Wanna hear now?"

"Err, maybe next time." He answered sweat dropping. They both laughed without inhibition.

"Attha, I want to tell you something serious." He suddenly stopped laughing and sat straight on his chair. She nodded and looked him with awaiting eyes.

"This time, you are lucky not to lose you life. But I'm not sure if next time you'll still be lucky like this, so please don't risk your life. If anything happens to you, everyone would be very sad." He told her sincerely.

"But I'm the Princess's bodyguard, and my duty is to protect her." She protested pouting a bit.

"_My, she's cute pouting like that!"_ He commented mentally. "If you have to protect the Princess, it's okay. But please never risk your life to help me or Kira. We are trained soldiers and we know what to do, only the Princess is the one who is needed to be protected." He said.

"Look, Zala, if the one came to help you three days ago was not me, if that one was Kira, then would you scold him?" She asked coldly. Athrun flinched at her question, but he was a good speaker, so he didn't need time to find the words:

"Of course I would. Because I can escape from them easily. I was just preventing from approaching the Princess. I don't want to fight against anyone, Attha."

She pouted but couldn't say anything. Deep inside, she was feeling that he didn't want her to help him, and that made her sad.

"So, you don't need my help, do you? Then… Am I useless? Am I everybody's burden?" She asked him bending her head down. He had never expected a question like that.

"Of course not. You did very well. Just… Next time don't risk your life like that, because I'm worried." He explained with a big sweat drop on his forehead. She looked up with a sad smile:

"Will I be out? Causing trouble on the very first day?" She asked, tears were threatening to fall again.

"No, definitely not! You didn't cause any troubles, instead you did your job well. Don't worry about that. Just rest here." He tried to calm her nerves. She only nodded. Looking at her, something inside him urged him to hug her. He shook his head furiously to snap the idea out.

"Okay, Attha, don't you know that you are very important to everyone? So please don't act so emotionally, that will be really dangerous. Like I said, if something happens to you, we will be really sad. Understand it? Now please rest to get over this soon, then I will play the violin for you." He said gently and brushed a curl of her hair behind her ear. She gave a weak smile and answered:

"Thank you. I promise I will never act recklessly like that again."

"That's good. Now, please go to sleep. Good night." He grinned back and stood up, walked to the door and went out before closing the heavy door quietly leaving her in the room alone.

"_I am… important? He's worried about me?"_ She mused with a smile across her pale lips. _"Well, even if he is just being friendly to me… I…" _She didn't dare to continue thinking. His emerald eyes, his midnight blue hair, his toothy grins went into her dreams softly.

To be continued.

A/N: So how's that? I know that this chapter is filled with emotion, but that's all I can think of, so please tell me if it's so boring or something. The next one will be more thrilling, please wait. Thank you very much.


	4. Sunset

A/N: Here goes the next chapter. Hope you will like it. Please review for me. I'm horribly depressed waiting for your reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.



… His emerald eyes, his midnight blue hair, his toothy grins went into her dreams softly.

The next morning, when the birds were singing on the tress, Cagalli woke up. She sat up with difficulty and frowned because her wound griped. She bit her lower lip to prevent the groan escaping from her mouth and held the wound.

"What time is it?" She muttered and looked at the clock on the wall, "**What?** Already 11:00 a.m? Did I sleep **that **much?" She was shocked at the time. Her stomach growled loudly asking for support.

"Ah yeah, I haven't eaten anything for the past four days." Cagalli said and tried to stand up. She slowly walked toward the door and opened it, then got out without making a sound. But to her surprise, she bumped into someone and fell back, her bottom landed on the ground painfully. But the worse thing was, her wound on the shoulder. The clash made her wound started to bleed again, and she felt like someone was hitting her wounded shoulder with a hammer.

"Oww…" She groaned in pain holding the wound tightly.

"Oh Cagalli, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" The one she bumped into was apologizing sincerely. The voice was too familiar. Cagalli held her head up and her eyes widened in surprise:

"Oh, Princess." She gasped.

"Your wound is bleeding!" The pink haired girl covered her mouth with her hand. "Go back to your bed, I'll go and call the doctor right away!" She ordered running out before Cagalli could stop her.

"I wonder what she is doing here." She mumbled and tried to stand up, but she fell back down.

"Are you alright?" Asked a male voice. Then a brown haired boy steeped in. He gently held the blonde up and led her back to bed by his hand.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked in confusion. Her amber orbs widened as she couldn't make it out why her brother was right outside the room.

"Just rest sis. Well, you stay here, I'll go after the Princess. Geez, why is she always acting as if she's not a real princess?" He muttered under his breath and left.

Five minutes later, they came back with a woman dressing in white. Se came near the bed and sat down:

"Let me take a look." And she slowly removed the bandages on Cagalli's wound. It was bleeding, but not very nastily. She nodded and told the patient:

"Relax; I'm going to heal it." Then she put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder and said some magic words. Her hand was shining brightly and Cagalli's wound slowly healed. But she was still feeling painful. After about ten seconds, the doctor removed her hand and said:

"Well, from now on, it has stopped bleeding. However, you will have to stay in bed for one more week before it completely healed. Don't exercise your shoulder unless you want it to be ripped off again." Then she walked out. Lacus went near Cagalli's bed and smiled:

"That's good Cagalli. You will only have to stay in bed for one more week."

"You think so? I will die of boredom." She pouted. But again, her stomach drew the attention of everyone to her. She bent down blushing and cursed the treacherous stomach.

"Heh heh, sis, looks like you are really hungry. Well, the maids are bringing you lunch." Kira laughed and gave his sister a tic of winking.

"Ah, that's right. You haven't eaten anything for four days." Lacus grinned toothily and went out: "Please bring her lunch in."

Almost immediately three maids brought a hearty meal in. Cagalli drooled as she looked at the food serving for her.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'm leaving. We will go to the garden to pick some flowers for you. Uhm at about 1:00 pm, Mister Athrun will bring your tonic in. Please stay in bed, okay?" Lacus told the blonde before pulling Kira out.

"What? Zala will bring the tonic for me? But Princess, how about his duty?" Cagalli called after the Pink Princess, her voice was shaking a little. The girl turned back and grinned:

"Yeah, well, I want him to take good care of you, so he will be off until you completely recover. I will be okay, because Mister Kira is doing really well."

Cagalli opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out, because deep inside her heart, she wanted it to be. So she only nodded and ate her meal deliciously while the princess and her brother walked out. After having lunch, her eyelids became laden and soon she closed her eyes and went to sleep peacefully. (My, she was sleeping like a baby literally)

When she was sleeping, someone quietly opened the heavy door and came in. He stared at her and put a tray on the table, then slowly went out, not forgetting to take another glance at the sleeping beauty. When he was out of the room, some girl's voice called his name out loud:

"Hey Zala, what are you doing here?" Came a girl with a really thick cloak and a cowboy hat.

"Miss Hahnenfuss?" He turned around, eyes widening. "I never expect to meet you here. What a coincidence!" He exclaimed. Following the boyish looked girl was a tall boy with silver hair and icy eyes. He was wearing exactly the same as what Athrun was wearing. "Hello Yzak, long time no see."

"Hah, look who we have here. The prideful Red Knight now has become a bodyguard?" Yzak asked sarcastically. A smirk was appearing across his face.

"Look who's talking, aren't you Miss Hahnenfuss's bodyguard, the former Messenger of Duel?" Athrun shot back not being flinch a little bit while the other boy became tongue-tied.

"Oh Zala, you are the bodyguard of Pink Princess?" Asked the girl who was called Hahnenfuss. He nodded asked back:

"So… Are you visiting the Princess?"

"No, I'm just going hunting when my prey suddenly ran here, so I'm following it when I see you." The girl explained. "So… You two know each other? I have never heard Mister Yzak talk about you." She continued with curiosity.

"Ah, actually, we have studied with each other for about five years, but we have never been close friends." Athrun said while Yzak was trying to avoid the girl's inquisitive look. His face became red and hot, the rarest thing on the earth to be seen.

"Oh I see. Then I will be off now. Good luck. Ah, by the way, have you heard about the dancing ball at my mansion? I would be really glad if you come. Here, take this, the details are written inside. Please come with somebody, okay?" The girl said and pulled out a piece of paper with neat writing on it before leaving. Athrun held the paper and stood still looking at the two leaving figure, wondering what occasion it was. Then he opened the paper and saw the details of the ball:

_On Friday the 18th of December, the Masquerade will be held at the Hahnenfuss's mansion at 8:00 pm. Every guest will have to wear a mask. The ball will have the dancing competition and some more interesting contests. For youngsters between 15 and 25 only._

He looked at the invitation carefully and sighed then put it into his pocket and walked to the garden. There, he found his best buddy and the Princess running around with laughter. The pink haired girl was picking up some flowers and scattered them all over Kira's head, while the brown haired boy laughed and ran around trying to avoid the petals. Suddenly, the girl slipped and lost her balance, but Kira quickly caught her by the back. They looked at each other blushing when they realized their posture. Then Kira slowly let go of the Princess and bowed his head down.

"_Geez, so just as I have expected, they have developed feelings for each other."_ Athrun sighed mentally after watching the two being together. He turned around and walked back to his room, thinking: _"Being a princess must be hard for her. She can never live with her real happiness, and Kira is extremely shy of girls, so maybe I should let them be together."_

"_Should I go to the masquerade? Let see, next Friday, isn't it? By then, Cagalli should have recovered. I wonder if…"_ But he shook his head furiously to snap the idea just popped into his head out. He didn't know he just said her first name in his mind unconsciously. After putting the paper on the table, he slowly went to her room through the door between the two rooms to find her bed empty. He blinked and blinked then got scared about the girl. He slammed the door after his back and ran out to look for her.

"_Sheesh, where is she? Yesterday, she couldn't even sit up."_ He thought. Looked like he was caring about the bodyguard more than his Princess. When he arrived at a T-junction, he didn't know where to go when a golden head caught his attention. Someone was standing at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall and gazing out through the huge palates. There were warm lights all over the white granite corridor making it the most romantic scene. The palace was on the sea-shore, the sun was setting slowly, making the sea looks like it was gold-inlaid and the sky blazing red. His heart was softened in front of the scene. He walked slowly toward the blonde, trying not to make any sounds that can ruin the moment. All of a sudden, the blonde turned back and gave a weak smile:

"It's like we are at the end of the world, right?"

He smiled back and stood next to her. Both of them were hoping the moment would last forever. The sky turned from blazing red to red persimmon, then to light pink and finally light purple. Only the horizon kept it flaming red color, and the sea was turning darker. But the part near the horizon was still silver-inlaid, and they could see some ships' silhouettes returning in the last piece of the sun and pink clouds. Athrun gulped and looked at the girl standing next to him.

"Isn't it worthy?" She asked not looking at him. Her beautiful amber eyes were still following the ships. The lights left were making those amber orbs more and more seductive. Athrun couldn't help looking away from those eyes. After about thirty seconds, she realized something strange and turned to him to catch him staring at her eyes. Immediately, he face turned red crimson, and in the late sunlight, she looked like Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty. They both stood still looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Cagalli…" Athrun mumbled under his breath, and she blushed deeper when her first name came out from his mouth.

"What is it?" She asked bending down.

"Will you… go to the dance at Miss Hahnenfuss's mansion next Friday with me?" He asked difficultly. In the late lights, she could see his face turning light pink.

"I… I don't know. Does the Princess know this?" She asked back hesitantly. But Athrun just shrugged lightly and said:

"I will ask her tonight. Please think about it."

"Uhm… If she gives us permission, I will go." She answered blushing deeper and deeper. Suddenly, her head felt dizzy and she lost her balance. But Athrun caught her right when she was about to fall down and she fell right on his firm chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, she just nodded and tried to stand on her own feet. But again, she fell down and again, he caught her just in time.

"Looks like you are tired. I'll bring you back to your room. Please stay in bed and rest, okay?" He suggested looking away.

"No… I… I can walk back myself." She protested stubbornly although she couldn't even stand straight. When Athrun heard so, he looked at the blonde in his arms, and then held her firmly with his right arm. He lifted his left hand up to touch her gentle chin, lifted it up to force her look into his eyes.

"Cagalli, please take care of your health. Remember you have to protect another one, so if you can't take care of yourself, who can you protect then? It's not like I'm ordering you to do that, I'm just begging you to stay in bed and take care of your injury until you completely recover, okay?" He said softly and sincerely, plus his enticing emerald orbs were absorbing her soul out. She became speechless and couldn't get her eyes away from those. Only if you could see her face at that time… Athrun gently picked her up in bridal style and walked back to her room, with her being as meek as a lamb. They didn't know that there were a boy and girl watching them giggling in a room facing the corridor…

To be continued.



A/N: So how's that? Ay, not as thrilling as I wanted it to be. Sheesh, I couldn't control my inspiration, so forgive me. The only thing I can say is in this fiction, there will be some more action scene. Please review and tell me how you feel about it and how you want it to be. Thank you very much.


	5. Masquerade and being kidnapped

A/N: Here's chapter 5. Hope you will like it. Please review more for me. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.



…They didn't know that there were a girl and a boy watching them giggling in a room facing the corridor.

That night, the princess called Athrun into her room and greeted:

"So… How's Cagalli?"

"She's much better now, Princess. She can walk herself, though it was still difficult for her." Athrun answered politely.

"Ah, I see. Uhm, I wonder if you would like to go to the ball next week at Miss Hahnenfuss's place." She smiled warmly and her eyes were giving the surprised bodyguard a tic of winking.

"Prin… Princess…" He stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Well, you can go with Cagalli; I will give you two a day off." She continued.

"But… Uh… Will you go too?" He asked confused. His eyes were widening.

"Of course I will. I love the balls. You don't have to worry about me, Mister Kira is coming along. So will you go?" She grinned like a child. When Athrun looked at her, he couldn't help but gave a small smile.

"Then, thank you very much." He replied bowing his head.

"Ah, Mister Athrun, when we are alone, you don't have to act so respectfully like that. Just be friendly, because I always want you all to be my friends." The girl stated frowning. Her seductive eyebrows furrowed and her lower lips puffed up.

"Oh, if that's what you want, Princess, so why are you calling me 'Mister'?" He asked back smirking.

"Athrun." The girl giggled brightly, her eyes were flashing amused.

"Lacus." Was his reply. They looked at each other smiling, then Athrun went out to check Cagalli.

At Cagalli's room…

**Knock knock knock…**

"Please come in." She said out loud wondering who was visiting her at such times. But a smile immediately appeared across her pale lips when the door swung open. It was **him**!

"Aren't you asleep?" he asked with a warm smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm feeling bored because I can't sleep. Maybe I have slept too much the days before, huh?" She answered sitting up.

"Is that so… Ah, I have asked the Princess about the ball. Actually, she asked me first and then she said she would give us a day off. All you have to do now is take care of your wound, okay?" He told her smiling. In the darkness of the room, his eyes were flashing brightly. She only nodded and then bent her head down.

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned because of her unusual silence.

"Uhm… Can I ask you a question?" She looked up.

"Sure, what is it?" He blinked at her sudden manner.

"Well, I'm just wondering why you always call me 'Attha' but not Hibiki like the Princess has called the first time I met her." She shrugged slightly but frowned because her shoulder ached again. His eyes widened, then he burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" She asked annoyed. Her shoulder was still painful, but she didn't care about it anymore.

"Now now, don't get annoyed. Just because you make me worried about the thing you were supposed to say, and then it turned out to be the problem of how I call you." He put his hands up in surrender while his eyes were still smiling and then continued: "Humph, good question. I don't know either; I just felt that it sounds better. But anyway, I'm not calling you 'Attha' anymore, am I?"

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion.

"Cagalli." He laughed again, but quieter while she blushed crazily. _"Humph, quite cute she is when she blushes like that. **Wait a minute!** Why am I thinking about **her** like **that?**"_ He thought.

"Well, then I'll take my leave now. Good night." He stood up and walked toward the door. She looked at him leaving, her heart was beating fast. _"Sheesh, well I'll just have to sleep now and take care of my wound."_ She thought.



Time went by fast and it was Thursday evening already. Cagalli's wound had completely healed, and she was doing her job again. After having dinner in her own room, a maid came in and told her that the Princess called her. She still hadn't had a shower yet, and still had her uniform on. Cagalli dashed to the Princess's room at full speed wondering what was happening. When she knocked on the door gently, the pink haired girl personally came out and led her in.

"Cagalli, do you have anything to wear at the masquerade, plus do you have any masks?" The girl started as they sat down on the comfortable chairs. Cagalli jumped up. She had never thought about wearing dresses; however she was going with Athrun, so how could she wear shirt and trousers? **Definitely not**!

"Oh my! So that means you don't have any dress, right? What about masks?" The princess gasped in surprise. And she wanted to faint when the blonde in front of her shook her head.

"This is no good, Cagalli. Then I guess tomorrow we should go to the shops, huh?" She sighed and suggested.

"But… I…" Cagalli stuttered.

"No buts, Cagalli. Tomorrow we will go." Lacus said quickly, and then she winked at the blonde who was opening her mouth to protest:

"Look, don't you want to look good in front of Athrun? I will personally choose a magnificent dress for you. Don't worry." Then she giggled at the frozen girl.

Well, as for Kira and Athrun…

"Do you have anything to wear at the masquerade?" Asked Kira.

"Of course I have. A black tuxedo, if that's what you are mentioning." Athrun answered smirking, "How about you Kira? Don't you want to impress the Princess?"

"Hey, I'm just going as her bodyguard that's all." Kira immediately blushed waving his hands.

"Heh heh, you aren't supposed to wear your uniform at the ball, are you? It's my question that do you have anything **good** to put on." Athrun grinned evilly at the brown haired boy sitting across him.

"Err, no." Kira sighed defeated.

"That's good boy. I have an extra tuxedo, so do you want to borrow me?" Athrun continued.

"Err…" Kira hesitated.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Athrun grinned as big as he could. "Now let me take it out. You must try it on, huh?" Then he went to the huge closet to pull out an extremely good-looking white tuxedo and tossed it at the boy sitting on his bed. Kira caught the tuxedo perfectly and stared at it.

"What are you hesitating for? Go and have a change now!" Athrun demanded. Kira robotically did what he said in no time…



"Good morning guys. Today we will go to the shops to buy some new clothes for the ball, okay?" The pink haired girl announced. "And to avoid the troubles, we will pretend to be a group of normal teenagers wandering around. So go change into your normal clothes now." She demanded. The three looked at each other blinking in surprise.

"Quickly, what are you all waiting for?" The princess got annoyed. The three sweats dropped (anime style) and ran at maximum speed back to their rooms. Fifteen minutes later, they were standing ready at the gate of the palace. Cagalli was dressing in a turtle-neck sweater and thick jeans since it was quite cold. Kira was wearing a T-shirt and a black jacket with black trousers. And Athrun looked extremely handsome wearing a plain shirt with dark blue trousers. The princess was dressing in normal clothes, too. She was wearing a lovely pink blouse with light violet skirt and knee socks.

"Now shall we set off?" She asked cheerfully. They started their trip downtown. Lacus spent the whole morning choosing dresses for Cagalli, and the poor blonde had to put on and off nearly **50** dresses. Still the princess didn't think any of those were good on Cagalli.

"Hey come help me choose clothes for Cagalli Kira and Athrun!" The pink haired girl called out loudly. The boys looked at each other hesitated, but finally they gave in and picked up countless dresses and forced the poor tomboy to try on.

"_D… you, you two, you just wait. I will make you pay!"_ She swore mentally clenching her fists when Kira tossed her another dress. At the **101st** try, Athrun picked up and elegant green sleeveless gown and handed to Cagalli. She was too tired to protest and dragged her legs into the changing room. Five minutes later, she went out with the gown on, and the three's jaws dropped on the ground when they saw her in the gown. There were sparkling diamonds on the end, and the top clung to her curvy body. Athrun's heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong everybody? Do I look terrible?" Cagalli asked eyes widening.

"No… You look gorgeous in that." Athrun replied not looking at the blonde. Cagalli blushed slightly at his comment but she was really happy inside.

"Then, it's decided. You will take that." The princess grinned toothily. "Let me pay."

"No Prin… Lacus let me pay for my own clothes." Cagalli said determinedly and went back into the changing room to take the gown out. Then she went out and paid for her gown.

"Now let's have some lunch." Lacus suggested and dragged the three to a restaurant. "After that we will go look for a mask for Cagalli and heels." She continued.

"Excuse me? You just said 'heels'?" Cagalli asked the pink haired girl blinking.

"Yeah, you can't wear sandals or boots or shoes with that gown, can you?" Lacus smile innocently. **BUMP! **Cagalli fell on the ground unconscious. (Anime style)

That afternoon, they rummaged about in the shoe store to choose Cagalli some heels, and finally went out with green ones that matched her gown's color. Then they headed for the special store for costuming and finally Cagalli picked a green mask.

"Hey Kira, don't you need a mask too?" Athrun asked his best buddy now was panting because of running around. Kira only nodded. So Athrun picked up a silver mask with golden lines on it. "Then take this." He smiled.

"Whatever." Kira replied and took the mask from Athrun's hand.

"Uhm… Athrun, don't you need to get a mask too?" Asked Lacus.

"Ah, you don't need to worry about me. I already have a mask at home from last Halloween." Athrun replied.

"So, we are done shopping. What time is it?" Cagalli asked sighing in relief. Kira looked at his watch and answered the blonde:

"Five fifteen sis. Should we return now?"

"Yeah. Looks like you all are tired." The pink haired girl answered, and then they headed back for the palace.



Finally, the awaited moment came. The Princess went to the Hahnenfuss's manor with Kira first. Then Athrun fetched Cagalli at the gate. He was drop-dead gorgeous in his black tuxedo with a black knot and mysterious black mask. Suddenly, he heard yells and ran to toward the sound. There, he found Cagalli in her gown was being pushed toward the fence by a purple haired bastard. Then she held her hand up and shot out a jet of water. It hit his face badly and he let go of her.

"Seiran… Don't you dare to touch me **again**, I will make sure you end up in a hospital. Don't forget that I'm the Princess's bodyguard. Even you are her housekeeper, I won't be light-handed. So be careful!" She warned dangerously, her eyes darkened.

"Cagalli…" Called Athrun. "Hey are you okay?" He asked worriedly while Yuuna held his bleeding nose and ran away.

"Oh… I…" Cagalli stuttered. Her mood changed immediately when she saw the blue haired boy standing in front of her. Her heart stopped beating when she saw how **hot **he was in the tuxedo. Her cheeks turned red crimson.

"Let's go. We are late." He smile and came near her. She only nodded and bent her head down to hide the blush. Fortunately, it was dark, so Athrun couldn't see her face clearly. They walked to the carriage and jumped in (Lacus lent Athrun a carriage).There was an awkward silence between them. Inside the carriage, it was bright, and Athrun could see the girl clearly. She was really beautiful when she dressed in the gown. And the mask made her even more mysterious. Maybe she was having make-up on? That not imaginable. But anyway she looked all beautiful. Her cheeks were still hot and red, but she had taken her breath back.

"Uhm… You… You look good in that tux." Cagalli finally commented breaking the silence. She blushed in a deeper shade of red when she said so. He smiled at her and answered politely:

"Thank you. You also look great. Just like a Princess… And you are pretty when you blush." Indeed, Cagalli's face went as red as a tomato. Right then, they arrived at the Hahnenfuss's mansion. It was really huge and beautiful, exactly, as imposing as the Pink Princess's palace. They walked in and Athrun showed the guards the invitation, then they entered the building. Lacus and Kira were already there, and they were dancing the third dance.

"Hey Zala, why are you so late?" Echoed a male voice. Athrun turned to find a blonde standing with a brown haired girl, they were having their masks on, but he realized them immediately.

"Good evening Miss Haww. Would you mind if I have a talk with your bodyguard?" He bowed and asked politely. The girl nodded and walked away.

"Hey Zala, long time no see, heh heh. But today, Milly is not going as my Master but my girlfriend. So take your words back." He grinned at the blue haired boy deviously.

"You never change, Dearka. Well, you two are a couple now? **Congratulation!** But since when?" Athrun smiled at Dearka and asked curiously.

"Yesterday. I asked to go to the ball at Hahnenfuss's mansion with me as my girlfriend, and she agreed in no time! Heh heh… Who can refuse going out with a handsome guy like me…" Dearka answered with a smirk across his lips.

"Liar!" Athrun giggled and punched his blonde buddy on the shoulder playfully.

"Hah, I'd better be back by her side now or she will cry for me." Dearka chuckled and left.

"He's your friend?" Cagalli asked Athrun curiously.

"Yeah kind of. But… Forget it! Let's have the next dance." Athrun replied and pulled Cagalli to the center of the room when the music was off.

"The next dance will be a waltz of Frederic Chopin." Announced the M.C, then the beautiful music started to fill the room. They moved around, swinging their body to the rhythm in a really lissome way.

"_Wow, she's great!" _Athrun commented mentally while holding her slim body and moved around. Next to them, there were other pairs. One was Kira and Lacus at their second dance, one was Dearka and the one he called Milly, …

All of a sudden, the lights were out and the music stopped. While the guests were looking around dazed, they heard someone screamed their lungs out and then they heard someone announced:

"Heh heh, good evening everybody. I'm very pleased to meet you here. Please don't be panicked, we are just taking some valuable hostages with us. Tell the King that we need to talk to him… Hah, thanks" Then the lights went on again. All the guests were horrified and they ran out in no time.

"Shall we go out? Looks like…" Cagalli asked Athrun panicked, but he shook his head slightly:

"No Cagalli, I heard that the voice was really familiar. Stay here and we will ask Hahnenfuss what was happening."

When the guests were all out, they found on the floor there were three boys lying unconscious, all covered in blood.

"Kira!" Cagalli screamed and launched to her brother while Athrun also screamed:

"Dearka! Yzak!" True, the three lying on the floor were the loyal bodyguards of the three noblest Miss in the Kingdom. That only meant…

To be continued…

A/N: So how's that? I think that it's a little more thrilling, eh? Please review and tell me how you want it to be in the next chapter. Thank you very much.


	6. Rescue plan

A/N: Well, chapter 6 is here. Please enjoy it and review for me. Thank you very much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.



…That just meant **they were kidnapped! **

"Oww… My head…" Dearka whined holding his bleeding head. He was regaining consciousness. "**Wait!** Where's Milly?" He gasped and wanted to stand up, but he fell down.

"She's kidnapped." Athrun answered with his usual calm tone. "And not only Miss Haww, the Pink Princess and Miss Hahnenfuss are now missing. We are in great trouble now."

"I have to find her…" Spoke a reviving Yzak, but he couldn't even stand up. Kira was slowly regaining his consciousness, too. He lifted his head up and looked around.

"What's happening here?" But then he recalled the event and grunted. "I swear I'll make them pay for what they've done to the Princess and me."

"We have to find them first. And you all need to have treatments." Cagalli cut him off and held him up.

"I agree. Let's bring them back to the palace first." Athrun said and carried Dearka and Yzak on his shoulder back to the carriage. They went back to the palace at maximum speed. At 10:30 pm, they arrived. When they came in, the Princess's nanny ran out and greeted them.

"Mister Zala and Miss Hibiki, why are you home so early? And where's the Princess?" But her smile vanished right away when she saw the three injured. "What has happen to the Princess?" She asked seriously.

"No time to explain. Just treat their wounds and call Mister Rivera for me." Athrun ordered in a hurry voice. The nanny only nodded and called the servants out to bring Kira, Yzak and Dearka in. Fifteen minutes later, they were all treated and lying in the policlinic.

"Tell me what has happen to the Princess in detail." The old man demanded worriedly and Cagalli told him the detail.

"Oh my God! This is not good. I'll have to report this to the King right now. You two will have to wait here for the next order. Do not do anything reckless, and your punishments will be executed later on." He said and hurried out, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Let us go and check the three." Athrun suggested and went out. Cagalli went after him and they rushed to the policlinic. They were sleeping because of the tiredness and losing blood.

"Hope they will be fine soon." Cagalli whispered not wanting to disturb the three, but Kira already opened his eyes and looked at the two.

"Have you found the Princess yet?" He asked quietly. Cagalli only shook her head sadly and comforted her brother:

"Don't worry Kira, she will be alright. We will go and look for her."

"I'm so useless not able to protect her." Kira said choking in tears and turned away. The two just stared at him sadly and then they went out. They spent the whole night in their rooms not able either to sleep or rest a bit. The next morning, they came out with black eyes and met the old man outside the rooms.

"Come on hurry up. The King wants to talk to you." He said and pushed the two to a carriage. They got in and the coachman urged the horses to go immediately. At 11:00 in the morning, they arrived at the King's great castle. It was much more luxurious than the Princess's palace. They stepped in and were led to the King's room by a well-dressed servant.

"Here's his room." The servant told the two and then he left.

"Come in." Demanded a calm and low voice. It had the magic that the two couldn't resist. They carefully opened the door and stepped in as gently as they could. There was a blonde haired man sitting at the table holding a letter. The two bowed at him respectfully.

"Come here." He said in the same voice. They immediately walked toward the man cautiously. He handed them the letter and told them to read it out loud.

"_Your Majesty,_

"_I hope you are well. How is the work?_

"_I don't want to waste your precious time, so I'll go straight into the main problem. At the moment we are inviting your Princess with Lady Haww and Lady Hahnenfuss to visit our place. They will return to you soon if you please share some land with the Campbell high-ranking mandarin. You know Your Highness, the Magical Land is quite commodious, and so it's not a bad idea that he will help you to control the country._

"_Please think about this suggestion carefully. If you agree, please announce this to the Highest Council tomorrow, or else we won't be able to guarantee the three Ladies' safety. My fellow men are not as polite as I am, so it depends on you and your decision._

"_Thank you very much._

"_Your sincerely."_

They looked at each other puzzled.

"How dare they…" Cagalli growled in her throat.

"According to you two, what should I do?" Asked the King. Athrun and Cagalli eye-widened. They had never expected a question like that from the King.

"Your Highness, I suggest you discussing this with the Highest Council. We are just normal bodyguards, and we can't give our opinion in this serious problem." Athrun replied sweat dropping.

"I can't tell the whole Council about this problem. It will cause a scandal, and the situation will get worse. Because you are my daughter's bodyguards, I ask you about this problem. On the other hand, you are in charge of protecting her, but you couldn't, so you now are in charge of rescuing them, what do you think?" He said calmly, but inside, his mind was confused.

"Then, I think that we shouldn't make any concession. This will lead to and overthrow. Instead, we should rescue the three Ladies as soon as possible. I will think of a way, while you please will ask the army to surround the Campbell secretly without their notice." Athrun answered determinedly looking straight into the King's eyes.

"That's what I'm thinking about. But it's quite a dangerous plan isn't it? Yet I'm relying on you two. Please bring back to me. I'll give orders now. My army now is under your control." The King stated seriously. However, Athrun shook his head slightly:

"Your Highness, I never dare to think about that. I'm only a bodyguard, and all I can do is to bring the Ladies back." Then he bowed respectfully and went out. Cagalli was going to leave when the King called her back.

"Take care of him. He is a good man a he has the virtue of a leader. I believe someday he will become a great wizard and mandarin. He is brave, but he is also a daredevil, so don't let him do anything reckless. You seem to be a lucid one." He gave a warm smile and his words made Cagalli blushed slightly.

"Yes Sir." She answered and then bowed, then slowly went out.

"_Hah, he really doesn't know what my real character is. Only if he knew how reckless I was…"_ She smiled mentally and walked out not to find Athrun anywhere. She didn't dare to walk around the castle, so she just stood there in confusion. Then a servant came near her and asked politely:

"May I help you sir?" My, he didn't know she was a girl because she was wearing her uniform.

"Err… Do you see a blue haired man near here?" She was angry because of his confusion, but looking for Athrun was more important, so didn't punish the stupid man.

"Ah yeah, he has just ran there." The man answered and pointed at the long corridor. "At the third T-junction, he turned and went into the King's advisor's room. If you want to go, I will lead you."

"Ah, thank you very much." She forced a smile and walked ahead. The servant was walking along with her and his eyes studied her carefully. She was annoyed of his curious eyes, so she turned to him and questioned:

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her elegant eyebrows furrowed and a vein popped onto her forehead (anime style).

"Uhm, I apologize for staring at you so boldly like that, but I can't help thinking that you look really like a girl." He answered reluctantly.

"I **am** a girl!" She growled in her throat like at lion and the servant sweat-dropped, shutting his mouth immediately. The great wooden door appeared in front of them. The servant bowed at the furious bodyguard and took his leave as quickly as he could before she kicked his ass. Cagalli stood in front of the door and hesitated. Then she gulped and knocked on it gently.

"Please come in" Greeted a cold voice. Cagalli shuddered at the voice, but again, she gulped and slowly opened the door cautiously. Inside the room, there was luxurious furniture and great architecture. At the table sat an old woman, and standing across her was the blue haired bodyguard.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with the same cold voice.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you Ma'am, but I want to ask you something about the rescuing plan. Did he tell you the story?" She lied pointing at Athrun. She didn't want a stranger to know her main purpose.

"Yes indeed. And he has just come up with an idea." The woman nodded and drummed her fingers on the table. "Mister Zala, please tell her about the plan."

So Athrun told the blonde the plan calmly:

"Cagalli, this will be risky, but we have no other choices. I know Miss Campbell, so maybe I will go and meet her right now. We will make a small deal and she will release the Princess with the two Lady. That was just my prediction, the chance of her releasing the three is very slight, but that's the only chance we have. I think you should go with me in case we need to attack and take the three back if Miss Campbell won't release them so easily."

"But that's so reckless. What if you got caught along with the three?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"I know, but that's the only choice we have now. The advisor has also agreed with my plan and I shall take my leave now." He said hurriedly and looked at the old woman questioningly.

"So please hurry up now. You only have 11 more hours to rescue the three. The fate of the country is now depends on you." She told Athrun with her usual cold voice. "Will you go with him?" She asked and looked at Cagalli.

"Err… Then maybe I will go with you." Cagalli answered and walked out after bowing at the old woman. Athrun did the same and went out after Cagalli.

"Let's hurry up; there should be a carriage outside waiting for us now." He told the blonde and they rushed out of the castle. The two jumped into the carriage and they headed for the Campbell's mansion in no time. While they were in the carriage, no one told each other a word until Athrun broke the silence:

"Cagalli, there's one thing I want to tell you…"

"What is it?" She asked tilting her head up blushing slightly.

"The thing I'm going to do is not forgivable, so please just hate me from now on, because it will hurt me a lot when I see you again." He said miserably hiding his face with his hands. She was shocked at his words and stuttered:

"Why… Why would you say that?"

"Please don't ask me. You just have to know that I'm a traitor and I'm only a jerk." He said.

"But why? Why don't you at least tell me what are you going to do? You are not going to betray our country, our Princess, our King and our land, so why are you saying that you are a traitor and you are not forgivable? Please explain this properly to me." She said sincerely looking straight into his face.

"I can't Cagalli. But I will tell you someday… Now please don't ask me about this anymore." He demanded more like begged her not to dig into the topic. But Cagalli didn't give up that easily, she moved to his seat and sat down next to him.

"Athrun… Please look at me. I will forgive whatever you do or you shall do to me. Just tell me what the problem is." She told him with the softest voice she could say and hugged him while blushing at a deep shade of red. Athrun looked up and Cagalli could see tears were forming in his eyes.

"Please Cagalli, I beg you. I shall tell you someday, but not now. There's a thing I want to tell you so much, the thing that will never change in my heart, that I love you." He whispered into her ears and hugged her tightly. Cagalli's eyes widened. She couldn't believe in what she had just heard from him. Tears were falling down on her cheeks and on his cheeks, too.

"I'm sorry Cagalli…" He said miserably and then let go of her. Then the carriage suddenly stopped causing them to fell down on the floor. Athrun quickly stood up and wiped his tears away, then he opened the door and jumped out, disappeared in the darkness surrounding Campbell's mansion. Cagalli slowly stood up and went out, too. She followed him into the mansion, wiping her tears away. Something strange was rising in her heart, and she felt she was on the tenterhooks, but couldn't make it out what he was saying and her vague feeling. Tears were falling down on her cheeks again, while she broke into the mansion without making a single sound. The thick darkness was covering the quiet mansion…

To be continued.



A/N: So how was it? I don't think that this chapter is a good one, but I'm stuck. And the inspiration is leaving me. But the idea of the next chapter is in my head, clearer than ever, and I promise the next one will be thrilling and have some more action scene. So while waiting for it, please drop me a review and suggesting me how you want it to be. I appreciate all of you reviews, thank you very much.


	7. A promise is a promise

A/N: Non-stop writing really makes me exhausted, but if you like it, then I would be cheered up all week. So please review and tell me whether it's good or bad so that the next ones will be better and better. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.



…The thick darkness was covering the quiet mansion.

It was 2:00 am and there was no light coming out from the mansion, and it was a really gloomy place to be in. Athrun ran into the mansion as quietly as he could as for him didn't want anybody to notice his existence. Even the guards couldn't see him or hear his footsteps. Finally, after about an hour rummaging about in the huge mansion, he found the place and the one he wanted to meet. He was standing on the balcony of a girl's room, and inside the room, there was a sleeping girl. She looked really like the Pink Princess, especially when she was sleeping. He walked near her and cleared his throat loudly so as to wake her up. The girl opened her eyes and looked sleepily at the stranger.

"Do you remember me, Miss Campbell?" Athrun asked quietly. His eyes were flashing like a wolf's in the darkness of the room. The voice was too familiar to her.

"Athrun!" She gasped covering her mouth. When she was still shocked at his sudden visit, he said:

"I'm glad you remember me, Miss Campbell. Well, I have a favor to ask you."

"So… What is it?" She questioned him suspiciously, although she loved him crazily, but she had to be careful of people's asks for support.

"Well, you must know about the kidnap of the Princess and the other two ladies. I come here to ask you where they are kept and if you may release them. I know this is a ridiculous ask, but I will do anything you tell me to, even being your slave, so please think about my asking carefully, and I hope you will accept it." Athrun said quickly, his voice was shaking. Mia's eyes widened in surprise. She had never thought of that. Of course Athrun was all she wanted, but she couldn't release the three or else she would be killed by her father. But a glint of suspicion flashed her mind.

"So… Why don't you kidnap me and tell my father to exchange hostages? That would be much easier for you, and I know you don't like me at all, right?" She asked him narrowing her beautiful yet devious eyes.

"Because I don't want to do something so mean like that, and I'm doing this representing the King, so I cannot do anything that will ruin his good reputation." Athrun answered wisely.

"Well, Athrun, I can't do as what you tell me to, so please just go back. I promise I won't tell anybody about your visit here." Mia finally stated difficultly after thinking for five minutes. Her heart was squeezed and she couldn't breathe when she finished her sentence.

"Miss Campbell, can't you see that your father's action is mean as for him to kidnap three innocent girls just to serve for his overthrow plan? Don't you feel sorry for them and conscience-stricken?" He looked at her and asked bitterly.

"What do you know? I can't do anything else. Of course I think that it's not decent to kidnap them, but I'm his daughter and I can't betray him. I love you Athrun, but I just can't do as what you tell me to." She replied sobbing loudly. Athrun bit his lower lip hesitated, but he had to do it, or else his plan would be ruin. He came near the crying girl and slowly hugged her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Mia… I know this is hard for you, but I beg you only for this time. He is your father, yes that's true, but if he do anything wrong, you responsibility is to prevent him. Please just do as what your heart and your conscience tell you to." He told her sincerely and then placed a peck on her forehead. "I swear to do anything you tell me to do. Just this time… Please release them."

"I… I…" She stuttered feeling half happy and half puzzled at his action. His words struck her conscience, and she thought for fifteen minutes before coming to her last decision.

"Athrun, only this time… I will go and release them. But then will you go with me? To a place that no one will find us. I don't need you to love me, but I only need you to be at my side." She told him with teary eyes. Athrun only nodded as his heart was being shattered into pieces. The only image in his mind at that time was Cagalli. Each of their good memories returned to him slowly like a slow movie, and he wanted to cry, but finally got control of himself.

"Well, follow me." Mia told him and they left the room. They didn't know there was a blonde hiding behind the curtains crying quietly. Tears were falling freely on her cheeks, but she held her mouth tight so that no sounds came out. When the two left, she collapsed on the floor wasn't able to stand up from the critical hit on her heart…



"**What the f…!** Let me go or else I will have your head on the ground!" Yelled a furious reviving Yzak. He was sitting up in the bed with his head being wrapped and next to him, Dearka was regaining consciousness, too.

"Please calm down. You are still very weak and you can't go out now, but Mister Zala and Miss Hibiki are on their way rescuing the Ladies, so please don't worry." But right when the doctor finished his sentence, he received a punch from Yzak and fell on the floor unconscious.

"Annoying bastard." He grunted and went out of the room with a smirking Dearka followed.

"Hey why are you following me?" Yzak asked the blonde with irritated voice.

"Well, go rescue the Ladies what else? I overheard the conversation between the doctor and some nurses, and I have found out where they are. Wanna know?" Dearka replied smirking.

"So where are they then?" The hot-head asked his friend hurriedly.

"Have a guess." Dearka winked at the worrying boy deviously.

"Spill it out or else…" Yzak growled in his throat and that made Dearka took ten steps away from him.

"Heh heh, just kidding. Actually they are at the Campbell's mansion. So shall we head for them now?"

"Then let's go." Yzak said and ran out quickly as if he wasn't injured. The two ran to the horses' coop and got two horses, then they urged the horses to run at their maximum speed toward the Campbell's mansion. Yzak and Dearka didn't notice that the bed next to theirs was empty before they got out.



Athrun and Mia were walking away from the mansion to a house not far away from it. Although it was really dark, they could see the house was guarded with strict security.

"How will we get in?" Athrun asked Mia quietly. But the girl held his mouth and nodded. Then she walked to the house decently before Athrun could do anything to stop her.

"**Who?" **A man asked loudly pointing his gun at the coming girl.

"It's me, Mia Campbell." She answered. Immediately, the guard changed his manner.

"Why are you visiting us at such time, Lady Campbell?" He asked politely yet suspiciously. But she didn't flinch a bit.

"Oh well, it just I can't get to sleep so easily, and there is no one I can talk to in the mansion, so I decided to come here and have a small talk with the hostages. Is anything wrong with it?"

"Please understand Lady Campbell, Lord Campbell has ordered us not to let anyone in. So…" The man answered respectfully, but he was cut off.

"I know that. But I'm his own daughter, yet I can't get in? If I tell him that you were preventing me from getting in tomorrow, I'm sure he will cut your stupid head off. Now give way and go prepare four cups of tea for me." She ordered. The man didn't dare to say anything, but he just stood still didn't know what to do.

"**Hurry up!** You are annoying me! I ask you again, what's wrong with it I'm visiting the hostages? Or are you doubting that I will release them?" She yelled at the dumbfound man in front of her. He sweat dropped and opened the door immediately. Right then, an owl made a high dive at him and gave him a hard peck on his bald head. Blood were coming out from his wound and he fell on the hard ground unconscious. Hearing the sounds, five more guards jumped out from behind the house and received some more surprise. A flock of wild beasts was waiting for them. None of them could say a word because their throats were cut in less than a second after they jumped out. Mia's eyes widened in surprise and her face became pale. She wanted to scream but no words came out of her mouth. Then a shadow launched into the house at full speed. She collapsed on the ground while the beasts were retreating. Suddenly someone jumped on the ground from the roof and looked at her.

"Please hide somewhere. I need to rescue the ladies." Then he ran into the house as fast as a peregrine. Mia blinked and blinked.

"_Athrun…" _She cried mentally and tried her best to grab his cloak, but instead she only grabbed the air. Mia stood up slowly and went hiding behind a tree like he had told her to.

"_Athrun… I believe you won't give away your words. I will believe in you…" _She told herself. Tears were falling uncontrollably on her face…

As for the three kidnapped girls, they woke up immediately when they heard falling sounds outside.

"I wonder what's happening." Shiho mumbled under her breath. But she didn't have to wait long, and brown haired boy came in after kicking the door open. Outside, they could see the guards on the floor still 'sleeping'.

"Kira!" The Pink Princess gasped covering her mouth.

"Let's get away from here." Kira said quickly and pulled the girls up without hesitating. But they heard running sounds on the corridor. Kira winced and then pulled the door close, standing at its side ready for a sudden attack. Right then, the door swung open and a man came in. Kira launched at the stranger in no time gave him a hard punch, but he quickly dodged it and was about to give Kira a punch in answer, just when he realized the attacker.

"Kira!" "Athrun!" They gasped at the same time. True, the one who was getting in was Athrun Zala, the bodyguard of the Pink Princess, the Red Knight. Then the five teenagers sighed in relief. They carefully got out of the house without facing any difficulty because the guards were all knocked out. But when they were completely out of the house, someone screamed:

"**Red alert! The hostages are escaping!"** Their face became pale and they quickly ran to the mansion because they all knew the guards would fill the area in no time. They got in and stayed still in a dark corner while the whole mansion lighted up and became noisy. The servants ran into Mia's room and that made Athrun jumped out of his skin. But it was a while since the servants went in, yet nothing happened. He became curious and looked at the four questioningly. Lacus nodded and he left the four to head for the room. The corridor was empty since all the people had gone out. He opened the great door and again someone gave a blow at him. He dodged it easily and caught the attacker by the wrist.

"Ouch!" The attacker let out a gasp of pain. The voice was familiar to him.

"Cagalli…" He whispered letting her go. She stared at him, eyes widening. They stood still for a while, then she suddenly burst out crying. He gently held her and rubbed her back tenderly. She sobbed uncontrollably on his chest.

"Please don't cry Cagalli, it seems that you have known the story and my plan, eh? That's what I have to do, but at the very last moment, Kira came and rescued the three violently so that it becomes a mess. I intend not to solve this causing so much trouble, but everything is ruined now. And I still have my promise with Lady Campbell. But first of all, let's get out of this, okay?"

She let out some more crying sounds and then stopped. They went out of the room carefully and met the four. They looked at each other worriedly, it was already 4:30 am and they had to be back at the King's castle or else he would announce to the Council about his back out.

"We have no choice, we must go back, this seems to be a really dangerous situation." Stated Miriallia. The others agreed with her and they quickly got into Mia's room and then jumped out from the window. Each of the bodyguards carried one lady. They ran at their full speed away from the mansion to the castle direction, but soon, someone shouted:

"**There they are! They are escaping! Get 'em!" **And then heaps of guards and servants went chasing the six. Kira closed his eyes while running and then the night beast were back to prevent the chasing people. But there were too many people, and some of them are wizards, so soon Kira's beasts were all defeated. The distance between the teenagers and the guards were becoming shorter every second passed. Suddenly…

"Hey this is funny! Why don't you call me to join?" Spoke a male voice. Then a blonde with a horse jumped out from the darkness.

"Dearka!" Miriallia cried choking. Right then a man was about to grab her arm, but he immediately received a kick from Dearka on the horse.

"Dearka, no time for joking. Take the Princess and Miss Haww back to the castle and tell the King for me they are safe." Athrun yelled annoyed.

"Yes sir…" Dearka replied sarcastically and picked the two girls on his horse, then he urged it to run back a maximum speed. They soon disappeared in the darkness. Right then, a white horse jumped out and stood on its hindlegs because of the sudden stop. This time, it was Shiho's turn to gasp.

"Joule!" Then the rarest thing happened: her tears fell down on her velvet cheeks.

"Hah, this is good." Kira exclaimed and held Shiho up gently so that she could climb on the horse more easily.

"Heh heh, take care of yourselves." Yzak said and then urged his horse to run back to the castle leaving the three bodyguards back.

"Now what should we do?" Cagalli asked being worried.

"Let's see, now that the Ladies are safe, we should prevent them from chasing them, eh?" Athrun said while they kept running. Kira looked at him and nodded slightly. Then they stopped and faced the chasing men. But some of them had abandoned the three to get on their horses so as to get the hostages back.

"S… This is no good. Then, how about a ride with their horses?" Kira asked and whistled loudly. Immediately, the horses stopped and suddenly stood up on their hindlegs and the men on them were thrown down on the ground. Getting their chance, Cagalli and Kira climbed on the horses in no time, but Athrun didn't.

"Hey what are you doing? Let's go!" Cagalli yelled. She was feeling something wrong.

"I'm really sorry, please go first you two. I have a promise to fulfill. Don't worry about me, I will go back." He said with a sad smile across his face.

"No Athrun, we will go with you." Cagalli said determinedly, but Kira held his sister's shoulder and shook his head slightly.

"That's a promise Athrun; you will have to come back. Cagalli and I will be waiting for you. Don't forget that my sister needs you very much, understand?"

Athrun only nodded his head since his heart was as if broken. So indeed, the horses started to race at their full speed while Cagalli was still yelling and trying to kick her brother's ass. Athrun turned around and let out a fire…

"_I must not leave Campbell here. A promise is a promise…"_ He thought and started to run back, using the fire to stop anyone who wants to get near him.

To be continued.



A/N: Well, too bad that this one is not interesting at all. But like I said, I'm exhausted. So please send reviews to cheer me up. Thank you very much.


	8. Frozen

A/N: Chapter 8 here. Please review for me, because my situation now is: **horribly depressed**. Anyway, thank you and enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.

öööö

… He thought and started to run back, using the fire to stop anyone who wants to get near him.

As for Mia, she waited and waited until her eyelids dropped. The shouting sounds were still echoing in her ears. _"Is it wrong for me to betray father? Did I do anything wrong that I want Athrun to be mine and only mine? I know he loves someone else, but I…"_ She thought, but was interrupted by some running noises toward her. _"Oh God! This is not good. They will find me!"_ She gasped mentally. Suddenly she couldn't hear the running noise anymore, instead, she heard someone jumping on the tree. Immediately she held her head up and gazed at the shade. Not very clearly could she see, but yes, she could see a male figure. And that one landed on the ground in front of her in less than a second.

"Athrun!" She gasped out loud, tears were falling again.

"Hush, let's escape from here." He said quickly and started to take his cloak off.

"Put this on." He ordered and then mumbled some magic words. "I call you, the Phoenix Spirit of the Fire."

And immediately, the sky was lit up by a huge bird heading toward the Campbell's mansion. It had magnificent long tail and beautiful multicolored feathers. The strange thing was it was as if burning. In less than a minute, the bird landed on the ground in front of Mia and Athrun.

"Get on." Again Athrun ordered quickly and held Mia up. She climbed on the bird still had Athrun's cloak on, and the cloak was protecting her from being affected by the phoenix's hot blasts. Then Athrun got on and the bird took off without difficulty, leaving the men on the ground yelling and chasing them. Some of them were shooting the water out and using the spirits of water to chase after the phoenix, but the distance was too high, and after all the phoenix was the King of all birds, so it was much more powerful. Compare to it, the small water spirits didn't worth a penny. The two flew off in the dawn. (A/N: Aww, I hate this too. Why wasn't Athrun flying with Cagalli? Bad cat!)

On the road, the teenagers were heading for the Castle at their full speed. Cagalli was still whining at Kira but she couldn't return. Also, Athrun's warn came back to her mind.

_"Geez, so I guess I will just have to return to the Castle. I have to believe in him and his power. But… Why should I believe in him? He said he loved me, and yet he goes with Lady Campbell. Oh yeah he told me he was such a jerk, but why am I worried about him? I know that he had no other choices, but still… Why?"_ The questions tortured her, her eyes saddened and again tears were forming in her keen eyes. The sun was starting to fill the Magic Land with its warmth and lights, but for Cagalli, it was as if she was alone in the cold winter.

"Hey sis, what are you thinking about?" Kira asked his sister worriedly. Still she didn't reply, so he decided to yell:

**"Hello! Earth to Cagalli!" **She was snapped out of her thought as his words struck her mind.

"Huh? What is it?" She looked up at Kira and asked. There were still tear stains on her face.

"What are you thinking about and why are you crying?" Kira repeated his question. He was really worried about his sister's sudden sadness.

"Err, it's no thing." She denied it and urged the horse to go faster. But she couldn't lie to her own brother.

"You think you can lie to me? Don't forget that I'm your twin and so I know what you are thinking about. Aren't you thinking about Athrun? It can only be him who can make you cry." Kira said and caught up with Cagalli.

"**Shut up** Kira. None of your business here!" Cagalli growled and tried to punch her brother who was backing away from her.

"Heh heh, seems that you are now your usual self. Now tell me, because I'm not only your brother, I'm your friend. Your sadness will be shared a little of you tell me." He laughed and urged his horse to catch up with Cagalli.

"Well, why are you **so** nosey then? Would you like some more punches?" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs at the annoying brother.

"Did he do anything to you?" Kira continued to ask narrowing his eyes. He was suspicious of Cagalli's concealment. His brother instinct was rising uncontrollably inside him.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea. We don't even say that we like each other." Cagalli lied stubbornly blushing. But at the same time her sentence and her face was denouncing her.

"Hah, gotcha. So you are thinking about him. And you were crying aren't you? So tell me did he make you cry? If he did I would sent him to the hospital right away when we meet again." Kira grinned, but then he turned back with his brother things and growled silently in his throat.

"Well, I will tell you when we arrive at the castle." Cagalli turned away continued to think about what she saw in Mia's room the previous night. Kira saw his sister's state of mind and didn't ask anymore. They rode parallel toward the Castle. While they were at the top of a hill, they could see Dearka and Yzak not far away in front of them. But when they turned their heads, they saw some men still following them.

"Well, it will be of no help if we arrive at the castle now because the Princess knows what to do, so what about spending some times kicking those annoying bastards' asses? I really feel like fighting with somebody right now." Cagalli suggested stopping her horse not letting Kira to have any choices.

"Sheesh, Cagalli is always Cagalli." Kira grunted but stopped his horse too.

"Well, call your tigers or lions or anything you can, as many as possible." She demanded and got prepared with her watery things. Soon the men arrived at where the two bodyguards were standing.

**"Ready? Let's go!"** Cagalli shouted and immediately two long snakes launched out from her hands. They were **really really really** long I can tell you. Once they were out, they caught four of the men in no time and clasped them until their bones broke.

"I won't kill ya, but al least you can't move for about one or two month can you?" She said and ordered the snakes to let go of the four. There were about five men left and they were stopping their horses. But soon they realized their situation and got ready for a fight. Meanwhile, Kira was gathering all the beasts in the area for the fight.

"Ah, I forget one thing." He muttered and winked at the horses the men were riding. Immediately, they stood straight up on their hindlegs and the five were forced to jump on the ground.

"Shall we go now?" Cagalli asked with anxiety and the two snakes attacked the men in no time.

**"Kill 'em!"** Yelled the leader of the gang. The men started their counterattack. One was using the ice, two were using the wind, one was using the plants and the one left… was using the fire, just like Athrun. And it hit her scar on her heart. All of her misery and anger and sadness, she avenged on that guy. Both the snakes attacked the man mercilessly and he was obviously on disadvantageous position. But the others covered him by attacking Cagalli frantically. But on the other hand, the beasts of Kira had come and they were trying to attack them with their fangs and claws, and it wouldn't be easy to face a flock of beasts, really. So the fight lasted for nearly an hour, and the twin became disadvantaged compared to the five men because they were outnumbered.

"_Shit, like if it goes on like this I will lose soon."_ Cagalli thought angrily. _"What is the army doing?" _

But right when she thought so, they heard horse steps heading for them. Cagalli turned her head to see and she gave a bi grin when she saw the King's army. But the men caught her off guard and the one who used the plants ordered the enormous lianas to hit her hard on her waist and Cagalli was thrown down from her horse. Immediately the man who was using the ice set an icy line toward her and it froze her feet. She could only stand up unsteadily, but couldn't move a little from her position. So in less than a minute, there was a lump of ice covered her and she fell into a coma. Before she totally lost her consciousness, she mumbled "Athrun…" silently. Kira could only knock the man out after Cagalli was completely frozen. Soon the army arrived and neutralized the men. But Kira was losing his control and screaming his sister's name all over and over. Suddenly a glint of hope lit his mind. He jumped at the one who could control the fire and growled dangerously:

"Release **my sister** from the ice **now!** Or else I will kill** you!**" But the man didn't seem flinch.

"Heh heh, then just kill me. But your dear sister will never be able to talk to you again. She will be a frozen beauty in the ice coffin of hers for ever. I will never betray Lord Campbell."

**"D… you!"** Kira growled and landed a punch on his face so that his jaw was dislocated. Tears were falling down on his cheek.

"Sir Kira, the Ladies are safe now." The leader of the soldiers group informed Kira. He was feeling sorry for Cagalli too, but that was all he could do. Then he bowed at the crying Kira and went back to the Castle leaving the twin alone.

"Cagalli… Cagalli…" He called unconsciously hugging the ice coffin that was covering his sister. Suddenly, the sky became brighter and brighter, then a huge bird appeared. It was carrying two figures on its back. I think you have known who they are, eh? The bird landed on the ground next to the twin and a blue haired boy jumped down.

**"Cagalli…"** He cried. The warmth of the phoenix woke Kira up a little. He turned to the boy standing next to him.

"Athrun… Cagalli…" He cried and letting go of the ice coffin. Athrun only nodded and called:

"Miss Campbell please get off the bird." Mia robotically did what he told her to. Then the phoenix flew up but not too far away from them. It held its wide wings up and suddenly fluttered its wings with its full strength. The flaming feathers flew out and hit the coffin perfectly. A thick layer of the coffin was melted. But still, Cagalli was inside it. Slowly Athrun walked to the coffin and hugged it.

"Please… Wake up Cagalli…" He mumbled under his breath and starting to melt the coffin with the heat of the real Goddess of Fire. In less than fifteen seconds, the ice was broken and Cagalli fell down. He caught her perfectly but then both of them fell backward. Athrun was exhausted using up all of his strength to free Cagalli from the ice. Kira ran to them and bent down.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. But take care of Cagalli. Is her heart still beating?" Athrun asked back and Kira immediately put his hand on her heart, then he gasped. Cagalli's heart had stopping beating.

**"What Kira?"** Athrun yelled sitting up in surprise. It was a long while since Cagalli was trapped in the ice until Athrun came to help her out. And of course with a normal person's strength, that's impossible to survive. Although Cagalli was a bodyguard, she still couldn't stand it. Her body was as cold as the ice. The two boys looked at her with sorrowful eyes. There were tears in the eyes of both them…

To be continued.

öööö

A/N: **Wait wait wait!** Please don't kill me yet your readers. I promise you I will set Athrun and Cagalli a happy ending. So please wait for the next chapter. And for you who want to kill me right after you read this, well just review and curse me to hell.


	9. It's only just begun

A/N: So here's the last chapter of this fiction. Hope you all like the ending and review for this last chapter of mine. Thank you very much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS/GSD.

öööö

…There were tears in the eyes of both them.

"Let me check her…" Mia finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. The two turned to her with surprised eyes, but they gave way for her.

"I know a little about medication." She told them and kneeled down beside Cagalli. After doing her check, she turned to the two, her eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry, but that's right, she had passed away… I can't do anything." She announced as softly as she could as for the last hope of the boys were vanished. Kira looked away holding his mouth tight, but the crying sounds still escaped from his mouth. Athrun slowly kneeled down beside Cagalli, there were tears flowing down of his cheeks too, but he tried his best not to cry out loud.

"Miss Campbell… Thank you… But may you… leave us alone… for a minute please?" He asked Mia with interrupted voice. Mia only nodded; she knew that Athrun would never love her. Tears were falling from her eyes too.

"_What should I do now? He never loves me, how sad that is. But… May I do something to make him happy? Besides… I have betrayed father… I'm so ungrateful for him… Should I…?"_ She asked herself mentally. When she was hesitating, she saw their tears and then looked at Athrun. He looked like he was dead half of himself. She couldn't bear it anymore and came near him.

"Athrun… I know a magic that can make her come back to life…" She told him weakly and slowly pushed him aside. "_Although I will have to pay by my own life…"_ She thought and kneeled down again. Putting her hand on Cagalli's heart, she mumbled some unclear thing and suddenly a man wearing white robe and had white wings appeared in front of them. There was nimbus surrounding him.

"My child… Are you sure you want to call her back?" He asked with an indulgent smile. Mia merely nodded, tears were falling again, but she was smiling at the same time too.

"Even if you have to pay by your own life?" He continued, and she nodded again.

"Then…" He smiled and torn a feather out from his wing. He tossed it up and immediately it launched to the motionless Cagalli. It landed on her forehead and changed into a tiny Cagalli with white wings. It was her spirit. Cagalli's spirit then slowly got into her, and they saw her chest throbbing again.

"So for calling her from the death, my child, shall we start our trip now?" The Goddess asked the pinked haired girl.

"Please give me just a minute, sir." She replied smiling and turned to the two dense boys. "This is all I can do for her… Please take good care of her…" She told them smiling sadly.

"**Wait!** So you are going to have to take Cagalli's place, right? Then let me go for you!" Athrun yelled, tears were falling again, but this time was for the pink haired girl.

"Thank you Athrun, but I'm the one who call her back, so it will have to be me…And I don't regret this. Please don't cry… Please smile with me… This is the only thing I can do for you. I hope you will forgive everything I did to you… Athrun… This is the only time you cry for me, right? So I'm satisfied now… Besides, I have betrayed my own father I don't have any guts to face him again… Thank you very much for everything, and please take care of your true love, that's what I really want you to do…" She told him sadly and then slowly disappeared along with the man in white robe.

"**Wait! Don't go!"** Athrun wailed and tried to grab her back, but instead he grabbed nothing. "**Mia!" **Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. Inside his heart, the pity was rising and sadness filled him with its darkness. Kira also felt pitiful for the ill-fated girl, but he took a hold of himself and came near Cagalli.

"Cagalli…" He called and held his sister up. Cagalli's eyes slowly opened and she stared at the two, tears were starting to fall from her amber eyes.

"Athrun, you are just a jerk… Why did you let her die for me? Why is it not me who has to die? Why didn't you just let me die?" She asked weakly looking at the bleary-eyed boy.

"_Yeah, that's right, why didn't I die back then? Since he doesn't love me anymore?"_ She asked herself while sobbing loudly.

"Cagalli… Can't you see that Mia want you to live? It's not the problem whose turn to die, everyone has the same value and the same life. Why can't you see that she wanted you to value your own life?" Athrun said still choking in tears standing up unsteadily and looked at the blonde straight into her eyes. There was an awkward silence between the three.

"Let's go back to the castle." Kira suggested and the two nodded their heads. Kira helped Cagalli going back since Athrun was still tired after wailing and using up all his strength. At about 11:00 am, they were at the Castle. They went to meet the King with the Princess now was safe and was announced that the rebel was arrested and would be judged by the Highest Council in two days. However, instead of feeling relieved, they still felt that the atmosphere made them hard to breathe.

"You don't look so well. What's the matter?" The Pink Princess asked her bodyguards worriedly.

"Kira, please tell the Princess…" Athrun and Cagalli said in unison. But they didn't even bother to blush or look at each other.

"Ah, then please take a day off. Tomorrow we will return to the palace, okay?" The pink- haired girl smiled her famous smile although she was wondering what had happened to the two. "And Kira, please go to my room with me and tell me the detail."

So indeed the two bowed at her and a servant led them to their temporary rooms. They threw themselves on the beds and let their mind wander around. Especially Athrun was obsessed by the Princess's appearance. She looked like Mia very much and that hurt him when he saw her.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my God!" Lacus gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yes Princess, that's exactly what happened. But I just don't know why the two of them have been behaving so strangely since they returned." Kira answered and looked away.

"Err, maybe I will talk to them when we arrive home tomorrow. Poor Miss Campbell…" The Princess sighed and cried. Kira was puzzled when he saw girls crying. So he clumsily pulled his handkerchief out and clumsily offered the Princess. She looked at him with grateful eyes and gently took it. The two stared at each other in silence. The girl had stopped crying.

"Uhm, thank you for rescuing me…" The girl smiled and Kira blushed at her drop-dead cute smile.

"It's my duty Princess." He replied politely. Lacus just smiled at him and said:

"Well, let's talk to my father about Miss Campbell shouldn't we?" Kira nodded and they went out to head for the King's room.

öööö

"**Dearka!** What are you doing with **my precious** flowers?" Yelled a furious young lady. Her blonde bodyguard was arranging the flowers in a vase. The yell made him startled and he dropped the vase he was holding. **Crack!**

"That's my **favorite** vase…" She growled and looked at the horrified bodyguard with flaming eyes, there were stream coming out from her ears.

"I…" He stuttered sweat-dropping. His eyes were forming the most apologetic puppy dog eyes.

"Don't think that you gave me a ride back to the King's Castle so that you can **ruin my flowers and break my favorite vase**… You are **dead **man…" She growled dangerously. "I will count to three… One… Two…" But she couldn't even say the 'three' when she was Dearka breaking her window and jumped down on the garden. It was better to be cut by the glass than to be skinned alive by 'his beautiful Milly'.

Well as for Yzak and Shiho…

They were on their way back to the Hahnenfuss's mansion. And guess what, Shiho refused to go by the King's carriage but on a horse with her bodyguard. Aww… How romantic!

"Err… Thank you for picking me up." She finally said blushing slightly. She looked really cute when he face became red, and Yzak couldn't control his hormones anymore, especially after the experience. He bent down and placed a peck on her cheek and that made her blushed deeper. But she liked it so she didn't give him any punch or smack or nudge like usual.

"Why don't you hit me, my Lady?" He asked her sweetly, but his deep blue eyes were still finding the road more interesting than the beauty right inches from his body, and his face was turning to bright red.

"Idiot!" She giggled and nudged him lovingly. They smiled along the way back to the girls' mansion.

öööö

That night…

**Knock knock knock.**

There were gentle knocks on the door of Athrun's room. He was half sleeping, but opened his eyes when he heard the knocks on the door.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He dragged himself to the door and opened it then asked sleepily.

"Athrun… Can I talk to you?" In front of him was the beautiful blonde haired girl. He hesitated and then nodded. They went into his room and he switched the lights on. (A/N: Kira was sleeping in another room okay?) They went to the balcony and sat down on the rail.

"I've finally made up my mind. My life is the result of Miss Campbell's noble deed, so I will have to live with all my might and make her proud, right?" She asked not looking at him. He stared at her in surprise and then smiled:

"That's right Cagalli. She said that she wanted to at least do something helpful, and finally the world will find her a lofty woman… Despite her father…" He said and sighed slightly. Cagalli seemed not understanding and looked at the blue haired boy questioningly.

"Hah, easy, I'm sure the Princess will tell the King to at least build some kind of statue of Miss Campbell and announce to the whole Kingdom about her sacrifice." He chuckled.

"Even if she doesn't, I will." Cagalli smiled back finally feeling relieved after realizing her life was prideful because of Mia's sacrifice. Athrun gazed at her smile and deep inside him, something was taken away, he felt strangely happy and his eyes softened.

"You know, I think that she sacrificed for me only because of you." Cagalli smiled sadly and bent down.

"Ah, yeah, finally she realized that I just like her as a friend. And maybe it's better for her to know the truth she didn't want to admit." He said and sighed. "_Cagalli, don't you know that she wanted you to be at my side? I swear I will protect you, not only because I love you, but because of her too." _He said mentally and looked at the blonde sitting beside him with profound eyes. It was as if she could read his thought, Cagalli turned to him and smiled:

"You once said that you loved me, right? I was happy about that, and now even you don't love me anymore, I will say that… I love you with my heart for eternity." As she confessed it, her face blushed in deep shade of red. Athrun was shocked at her words and he wanted to fall from the rail down to the hard ground. But just after a second, his usual calmness returned to him. He jumped on the balcony and stood in front of Cagalli solemnly.

"Cagalli, I swear that I will love you till the end of time and it will be only you in my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her with flashing emerald green eyes. Cagalli's amber orbs widened and her face became as bright and hot as the sun. But she was really really really happy about that, and she wanted to squeal in no time, but she took a hold of herself and just nodded her head more likely to hide her face from his waiting eyes.

"Really?" He asked not believing in his own eyes. She held her head up and giggled at his dense face. She lifted her hand up and pinched him really hard on his cheek.

"This proves that you aren't dreaming, okay?" She said still giggling while Athrun yelped and jumped up.

"It hurts, eh?" She asked him playfully.

"Of course it hurts!" He replied frowning holding his sore cheek.

"So do you believe it now?" She asked laughing like a child.

"No." He replied mischievously.

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise. But then her eyes widened as big as the sauces: He leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her down the rail and hugged her tightly. She was surprised, but soon closed her eyes as she was quite enjoying it. After about two minutes, they broke the kiss for air.

"Only that makes me believe." He smiled at **his** blushing **girlfriend. **

öööö

The next morning, they headed back for the palace which in a short time had become their home. Cagalli was sitting in the carriage with the Princess.

"Are you feeling better now?" The Princess asked.

"Ah, yeah, thank you." Cagalli replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to open an orphanage." The pink haired girl announced.

"Lacus!" Cagalli's jaw dropped. "What about your position?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, that. Well, I have asked my father not to make me his heir anymore, because I don't think I like a monarch's life, especially after this, and he has accepted. So now I'm not your Princess anymore, instead, Lady Haww is." She smiled. "And so you will not have to risk your life much, right? It's not that I want Miss Haww to carry my burden, but, well, she seems likely to be a good leader, not me. I believe Mister Elsman will do his job well."

"So, now?" Cagalli asked still finding herself clueless.

"I have already told Kira about this and I will tell Athrun when we arrived at the palace." She grinned.

"Oh…" Cagalli said and then nodded: "I also think that you are not good at arguing and turning people down…" Then she looked at the pink haired girl and smiled: "Can I ask you one question?"

"Oh of course. What is it?"

"Do you think you have any feelings for my brother?" The blonde asked winking.

"I… I…" The girl was stuttering at the sudden question. She was not good at lying, but telling the truth about her feelings was hard.

"You just have to nod or shook you head, **my** Princess-well you are always our precious Princess." Cagalli said and grinned. After a while, finally Lacus nodded her head with a face more likely to be a tomato. Cagalli laughed and nodded furiously.

"Oh how lucky my dear brother is!"

"Cagalli!" The blushing girl yelled.

"Okay okay, I won't laugh anymore…" The bodyguard said but still pursing her lips difficultly to prevent the laughing sounds from coming out of her mouth.

"You know Lacus… Sometimes I wonder why life turns out to this perfect thing. Every of us have our will fulfilled." She smiled and looked at the Princess who was nodding. The lights came in from the glass window of the carriage and filled it with warmth and happiness.

öööö

Two years later…

"Lacus, where did you put Lara's dress? I can't find it anywhere!" Yelled Kira, now had become a father, through the glass ball.

"On the bed. Just hurry up, or else you two will be late!" Yelled back a Lacus, who used to be the elegant Pink Princess. "Remember you will have to arrive in thirty minutes for you are the groom's best friend." She recommended and threw the glass ball on the ground causing it to be shattered into pieces. (A/N: Wow that's strange.)

"Lacus, is anything wrong?" Cagalli asked with worried voice.

"Actually nothing, Cagalli. Just focus on your making up stuffs. It's only Lara's dress." Lacus answered and handed the blonde a lipstick.

"Aww, how I hate making up! Actually why can't I go to my own wedding without making up? After all, this will be the happiest day in my life, so why can't it be a little more without those stupid things…" Cagalli whined, but she sat still for Lacus to do the make up for her.

"Look, Cagalli, don't you want to look good on this day?" Lacus asked and put the transparent head cover on Cagalli's head and kept it there with the bride's crown. "Now look at yourself in the mirror. Aren't you beautiful?"

"I can't believe this is me…" Commented Cagalli as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I wonder how he will feel when he sees me…"

Somewhere else in the Magic Land…

"Do I look stupid in this thing? Is my hair decent? Is my rose okay? Are my shoes polished?" Asked the anxious groom, who was pacing around in the room.

"Look, buddy, why can't you sit down and rest a bit, eh? If you keep on pacing around, you will ruin your outfit and I won't be sure of your appearance later on." Yelled a furious certain blonde.

"But Dearka…" The groom protested weakly.

"No buts. Now sit down and rest. Just don't think that it's some kind of big deal." Demanded the blonde.

"Heh heh, I don't even think that our calm gentle Red Knight will have this day…" Teased a silvered haired man.

"Shut up Yzak!" Yelled the blue haired.

"Well, we'd better get going now or you will be late, groom." Dearka chuckled and stood up. The other two nodded and then went out, the groom jumped on the carriage and the others jumped on their horses.

"Well, I have to fetch Shiho, so see you later. Ah, and don't forget when you slip the ring into the bride's finger, it's her **ring finger**, alright?" Said Yzak and urged the horse to run at its full speed.

"_Those two look like they are getting along well."_ The groom thought.

"Hey, I have to fetch the Princess too, so yeah, well, I'll meet you later. Good luck, hope you won't be kicked out of the church by your **beautiful bride**." Dearka joked, but the groom just patted at the horse's side and that made it ran at maximum speed.

"**Whooaaa, help meee!"** Yelled the horrified blonde.

"Serves you right." The blue haired laughed and got into his carriage again.

9:00 am at the church…

"Lacus… Why is the bride so slow?" Kira asked anxiously. He was her own brother after all.

"Ah, no need to worry; she will be in in no time." The pink haired woman tried to calm her husband's nerve and place a peck on his cheek.

"Mommy… what dus 'bridge' men?" The little girl with pink hair and crystal violet eyes asked her mother while sucking her thumb. (A/N: That's how the kid just said, not the spelling mistakes."

"Dear, it's **bride**, not **bridge**. A bride is someone that will marry a man in this kind of day." Lacus giggled and stroked her daughter's silky hair.

"So… I wanna be a 'bide' someday… mommy" The girl stated cheerfully and then turned to Kira: "Daddy… will it be ukie?"

"Lara, just wait until you become a full girl…" The young father giggled and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Oh Cagalli… What take you so long…?" The sweating groom mumbled under his breath impatiently and stared at the aisle. Suddenly, a figure appeared at the entrance, and the groom's heart skipped a beat. It was **his** bride, **his pretty bride!** The awaited moment finally came. The beautiful bride slowly walked toward the groom and the priest. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown and holding a bunch of white roses. And guess what, she was smiling sheepishly like the first time they met. Some old feelings filled the two of them, and Cagalli looked just like the day they had a masquerade two years ago. When she arrived at the groom's side, the priest started after the great bell rang.

"Today, under the grant of God, you two will be yours forever. Now Athrun Zala, my child, do you really want to marry Cagalli Hibiki and protect her till the end of your life?" He asked solemnly.

"I do." Athrun said, some unnamed feelings was rising in his heart.

"And my child, Cagalli Hibiki," the priest turned to the bride, "Do you really want to marry Athrun Zala and be at his side till the end of your life?"

"Yes I do." She said with a smile, still blushing in a deep shade of red. But the two of them were having the same thought, the thought of someone who had the noble deed so that they were together on their wedding day.

"_Thank you Mia…Thank you very much…"_

And from the white clouds of heaven, a certain pink haired woman looked down at the church and smiled sadly, tears were falling on her cheeks, but she was free and was praying for the new married couple. And she saw the man she loved slipped the diamond ring into the bride's finger.

"I hope you two have a happy family life… too…" She whispered, the breeze was caressing every in the Magic Land, and the sun was warming every thing with its graceful lights. Everyone is young and it only has just begun.

_A long long time ago, there was a Pink Princess with her three bodyguards, and there the story begins…_

The end.

öööö

A/N: Thank you for reading this and supporting me. I really hope you will review for me for this last chapter. About Mia, I think sometimes I should change her into someone else, so if any of you don't like it, just tell me. Again thank you very much for reading this.


End file.
